


L'assassina di teneri e innocenti coniglietti

by Illunis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A dire il vero – ponderò Stelis – quel sguardo da ho ucciso una ventina di teneri coniglietti appena mi sono svegliata sta mattina e mi sono divertita un mondo rovinava l’effetto della sua intera figura: slanciata, jeans scandalosamente attillati e neri – Oddio dovrebbero renderli illegali – cuciti su gambe impossibili da avere e ufficialmente invidiate da quelle morbide e mai perfettamente tese e muscolose di Stelis e quella maglietta semplice, un po’ banale, dallo scollo morbido, ma riempito così bene dal seno e dalle spalle ampie che si perdevano nella giacca di pelle da perfetta teppista.<br/>« Che ci fate qui? » Misero insieme quelle labbra piene, la voce ruvida e secca, come se non avesse bevuto da secoli o come se avesse appena finito una lunga e appagante sessione di sesso selvaggio e, no, assolutamente no, Stelis smettila immediatamente di pensare a qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando che comporti Miss Sono Un Omicida e qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto per avere quella voce. « Questa è proprietà privata. »"</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'assassina di teneri e innocenti coniglietti

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha: destielove (livejournal)  
> Avvertenze: Stiles, che sia maschio o femmina, per conto mio è allegramente menefreghista sul sesso di chi ha davanti, per cui direi: femslash; gendebender generale e conseguente Au.  
> Wordcount: 1537 (fdp)  
> Disclaimers: Ovviamente non sono miei, fidatevi che se lo fossero stati si sarebbe notato dalla quantità di scene sterek in più.  
> Note: Era da un po’ che mi vorticava per la testa l’idea di prendere Stiles e Derek e mutarli in due belle pulzelle – entrambi, giusto per non dover scegliere fra i due -, solo che una trama decente non mi veniva e, sono stata distratta da altro. Finché, un po’ di tempo fa mi sono messa in viaggio per Damasco e un fulmine mi ha colpito *inserire risate preregistrate*. Battute scadenti a parte mi sono detta: e se invece prendo tutti i personaggi e ribalto il loro genere? Cosa ne verrebbe fuori?

> « Senti, sei sicura che non sia pericoloso? »  
> « Uh? » si ficcò le mani nei jeans, perlustrando rapidamente il sottobosco, forse più attenta e concentrata a trovare altre tracce sull’omicidio commesso pochi giorni prima in quella foresta che alla ricerca dell’inalatore di Sheryl.  
> « Per caso ti sei dimenticata di quello che hanno trovato ieri? » Ne era certa: per la curiosità di Stelis un giorno o l’altro si sarebbero fatte ammazzare. L’unica incognita era se fosse stata la madre dell’amico – lo sceriffo di quel buco di città dove vivevano - o un assassino.  
> « E allora? » sprofondò ancor più nelle tasche e si ritrovò con le dita appiccicate con una sostanza non indentificata.  _Schifo._ Decise che andare in giro con le mani nella felpa era molto più figo. « È pieno giorno, sono la figlia dello sceriffo e, come dici sempre, qui a Beacon Hills non succede niente » Sheryl la guardò storta, okay, forse doveva precisare: « beh, a parte l’eccezione di ieri che però conferma la regola. Stai tranquilla troviamo il tuo inalatore e ce ne andiamo. »  
> « Stelis non mi preoccupa più di tanto il psicopatico che ha ucciso la ragazza, ma tua mamma se ci scopre. » E sull’ascendente che aveva su suo papà (la cosa era reciproca, se un giorno le avrebbero detto che si sarebbero sposati o simili Sheryl non si sarebbe sorpresa).  
> « Nah, è improbabile, è bloccata in ufficio su una pila di scartoffie più alta di me. Piuttosto » la superò e con una mezza piroletta scoordinata le finì davanti, bloccandogli il passo « si può sapere come hai fatto a fare quello che hai fatto oggi? » Stelis era davvero molto chiara quando parlava.  
> « Che stai dicendo? » Le calze gli stavano dando fastidio, doveva ricordarsi di non mettere mai più quel paio le pizzicavano da matti.  
> « La partita! Sei stata… pazzesca! » Aveva una bocca davvero enorme, a volte Sheryl si ritrovava ad invidiarla, le labbra erano fine e rosee e talmente lunghe – senza apparire stonate con il resto del viso – da permettergli d’ingurgitare un panino da tre piani con un solo morso. L’amica la sfotteva dicendogli che sembrava Steven Tyler.  
> « Sì, vero? » Sorrise, ponendo un ciuffo dei suoi morbidissimi capelli dietro l’orecchio, e raccogliendo quel complimento per andare a riempire la sua stima traballante. Sheryl era stupidamente convinta di non essere bella, in realtà era una delle persone più stupende e  _diabeticamente_  gentili dell’intera contea.  
> « Si può sapere come hai fatto? »  
> « Non lo so. Era come se… se tutto si forse fermato e andasse al rallentatore come in un film… come in quel film di Sherlock Holmes. »  
> « Wow, davvero? » Stelis aveva talmente tartassato l’amica sul fatto che un film con il protagonista dal nome fin troppo simile al suo non poteva esimersi dal guardarlo e  _andiamo è Sherlock Holmes interpretato da Robert Downey, come non puoi non volerlo vedere?_  
>  « Sì! È da quando sono stata morsa che stanno succedendo queste cose strane… »  
> « Tipo? » Ripresero la loro ricerca, non prima che Sheryl si fosse grattata un polpaccio con il basso tacco dello stivale, sul serio, cos’era un cane?  
> « Sento delle voci- »  
> « Che sei Giovanna d’Arco? »  
> « No, idiota, fammi finire » la spintonò, perché davvero; forse un po’ troppo dato che l’altra finì qualche metro più in là e rimase in piedi solo grazie alla lunga esperienza pregressa nel campo dell’evitare di sfracellarsi la testa per terra del suo equilibrio.  
> « Ehi, piano! »  
> « Scusa… vedi? Ho questa forza » non riusciva a trovare le parole, come poteva definirla… « strana e, sì insomma, faccio lacrosse da un bel po’ ma questo »  
> « È decisamente improvviso »  
> « Sì! E io e te ci alleniamo allo stesso modo, per cui dovremmo arrivare al stesso punto, no? »  
> « Per me è una questione di sfiga. » Lo disse con la stessa serietà d’un professore che stava dimostrando la rotondità della terra.  
> « E l’udito! Riesco a sentire i discorsi che fanno gli altri anche dall’altra parte del corridoio » Era successo quella mattina, nel seguire con lo sguardo quel nuovo ragazzo talmente carino e con il sorriso più bello che avesse visto. Ovviamente Loyd l’aveva già avvicinato e posto sotto alla sua ala. « E gli odori! »  
> « Tipo? »  
> « Non so… uh… tipo riesco a sentire il chewingum alla menta che hai in tasca. »  
> « Ma che--- » rituffò le mani nei pantaloni, pescando  _quella cosa_ che aveva toccato prima « Ecco cos’era! » E sì, era alla menta.  
> « Stelis, che cosa ho? » Le tirò una manica della felpa, scoprendogli sul petto lo scudo di Capitan America che seguiva le sue forme, in quel gesto che l’amica faceva nel richiamarla dalla nebbia dei pensieri in cui spesso Stelis si perdeva.  
> « Uhm, ho un idea abbastanza precisa » le staccò la mano dalla maglia – insomma era quella grigio scura che adorava, col cappuccio e le maniche lunghissime, voleva che rimanesse tutta intera ancora per un bel po’ – e la intrecciò con la sua « licantropia. » E ululò, ghignandogli alla sua faccia sconvolta.  
> « Ed è grave? »  
> « Nah, solo una volta al mese » ridacchiò e decise che se anche era una battuta pessima la doveva fare: « un po’ come le mestruazioni, solo che questa è precisa: ti scoccia ad ogni luna piena. »  
> « Non è affatto divertente! Non so cosa mi sta succedendo! »  
> « Ehi, sei tu che mi hai detto di aver sentito un lupo ululare. » La inseguì, l’amica aveva aumentato il passo – dopo averle lasciato la mano – la preoccupazione a percorrerla fin alle punte della sua lunga e disordinata chioma.  
> « Sì, e lo so che è strano, ma cosa vuoi farci se- »  
> Stelis le ricacciò indietro le parole - un colpo al braccio - e Sheryl rialzò il capo che stava seguendo nervosamente il divenire dei suoi passi.  
> Una donna le stava osservando.  
> Era bellissima e tremendamente truce.  
> A dire il vero – ponderò Stelis – quel sguardo da  _ho ucciso una ventina di teneri coniglietti appena mi sono svegliata sta mattina e mi sono divertita un mondo_ rovinava l’effetto della sua intera figura: slanciata, jeans scandalosamente attillati e neri –  _Oddio dovrebbero renderli illegali_ – cuciti su gambe impossibili da avere e ufficialmente invidiate da quelle morbide e mai perfettamente tese e muscolose di Stelis e quella maglietta semplice, un po’ banale, dallo scollo morbido, ma riempito così bene dal seno e dalle spalle ampie che si perdevano nella giacca di pelle da perfetta teppista.  
> « Che ci fate qui? » Misero insieme quelle labbra piene, la voce ruvida e secca, come se non avesse bevuto da secoli  _o come se avesse appena finito una lunga e appagante sessione di sesso selvaggio_  e, no, assolutamente no, Stelis smettila immediatamente di pensare a qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando che comporti Miss Sono Un Omicida e qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto per avere quella voce. « Questa è proprietà privata. »  
> « Ah » reagì molto intelligentemente Stelis, ficcandosi una mano fra i corti capelli come quando doveva inventarsi la realtà o per sopprimere la voglia delle sue guance di tingersi. A guardarla bene – il suo cervello non poteva esimersi da fare più cose contemporaneamente – il taglio dei suoi corvini capelli era pazzesco: solo il centro della nuca aveva dei lunghissimi e mossi capelli cadenti fin alle sue spalle, i lati erano rasati, alti quei paio di centimetri similmente a quel giorno in cui le sue mani avevano incontrato la curiosità, il spirito ribelle dell’adolescenza e il rasoio elettrico di Melvyn (il padre di Sheryl). « scusa amica, ma non lo sapevamo. »  
> « Sì, stavamo solo cercando una cosa… » Qualcosa le venne lanciato contro e Sheryl si ritrovò sorprendentemente l’aggeggio da ottanta dollari da cui dipendeva da una vita stretto fra le dita.  
> Alzarono in sincrono lo sguardo dall’inalatore e si ritrovarono ad osservare l’allontanarsi delle spalle di Miss Ho Un Culo Pazzesco.  
> Stelis sperava di non incontrarla mai più. Non solo aveva l’aspetto di un assassina che si sarebbe divertita a trucidare lentamente, molto lentamente, te e un intera cesta di pulcini, ma si sarebbe dovuta cavare gli occhi per impedirsi di dar retta alla vocina fastidiosa di Dayna che aveva fatto capolino nelle sue tempie.  
> « Ehi, amica, sai chi è? » Le sue labbra si mossero da sole, sorprendendo lei e l’amica: l’avevano governate i ricordi e l’intuizione.  
> « No, chi è? »  
> « Danaca Hale! » Sheryl la guardò con la sua migliore espressione da  _non ho la più pallida idea di chi diamine stai parlando_ « Non ha tanti anni più di noi… dai, quella a cui è morta carbonizzata l’intera famiglia non più di dieci anni fa. »  
> « Ah, sì… ma non era andata via? »  
> « Già. »  
> « Chissà cosa è tornata a fare… »  
>  _A mietere le vite di teneri coniglietti_ le rispose Stelis ripercorrendo la via per la sua adorata Jeep, colmando quella distanza con le teorie che la sua frenetica testolina, la visione di troppi polizieschi e di informazioni non propriamente e legalmente lette le stavano fornendo.  
> Essere la figlia dello sceriffo e soffrire d’una patologica iperattività comportava sia vantaggi che svantaggi.

**Author's Note:**

> Na: Yep, probabilmente scriverò altro su di loro – è troppo divertente – e no, questa non è una long, al massimo la inserirò in una serie intitolata: “le imbarazzanti battute di Stelis sulla fisiologia femminile”.
> 
> La contorta origine dei nomi: che poi non è stata la parte più difficile del tutto – quello è stato il scegliere l’aspetto e le capigliature di tutte ‘ste donne (è moooooolto più facile con i maschietti)-, ma giusto per far chiarezza, ecco qui:
> 
> Stiles: Avevo optato per un semplice e scontata trasposizione senza alcun cambiamento, dopo tutto è un soprannome, ma poi mi dicevo che non suonava molto femminile e, oh, se cambio posto alle vocali il tutto si risolve \o/
> 
> Scott: Cercavo un nome che ricordasse, dal suono, quello originale, però spulciando il dizionario d’inglese mi sono trovata davanti Sheryl e mi sono immaginata subito Stelis che prendeva in giro l’amica per la somiglianza con Sherlock – solo dal punto di vista del nome, eh.
> 
> Derek: Stavo per dare forfait e mandare a quel mitico paese il tutto, nessun nome mi convinceva e mi piaceva troppo la storia di renderli più simili possibili ai loro, finché non mi venne in mente un personaggio di Almost Human con le medesime espressioni facciali e charme del suddetto licantropo: Danica. Ovviamente nel scrivere ho perso una i e guadagnato una a, ma secondo la mia alpha è meglio così u-u
> 
> Per tutti gli altri è valsa la regola del ‘questo suona meglio’ e del ‘alpha approva’ u.u


End file.
